The Lonely Princess and the Shrine Maiden
by abbybaka
Summary: Being alone for a long time is good for nobody, and though she was forced into it at first, Reimu helps to brighten the day of a certain rabbit princess.


Reimu sat in the cell room's wooden platform supported by the chains linked to the wall, the cell's bars were thin but solid and stood in place firmly no matter what Reimu tried to do to knock them down. She was out of bombs, so she didn't see any possible way of getting out now.

"Why am I here again?"

"Going around shooting down youkai like that, you should reflect your actions." The redhead swung handcuffs around her finger, nearly hitting her wrist as it spun. The police officer, or well, that's what she thought of herself as, Kotohime, had taken Reimu to one of her cells, which was really just a replica of a jail cell in her basement.

"But it was for a good cause...and, wait, you helped me!"

"So?"

"Shouldn't you arrest yourself or something?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because...Because...oh, forget it." Reimu sat down and sighed.

Kotohime looked at her, "actually, I just need to use this cell."

"Huh?"

"I wish I was a police officer, but being a princess doesn't allow it." She sighed and leaned back in her chair, "besides, it's so lonely with me and only the rabbits."

Silence followed.

"How about a deal, if you let me out of this cell, I'll spend time with yo-"

"Great!" Kotohime pulled out the key, the lock unlocked and door creaked open, allowing Reimu to step out of the jail. Reimu stepped next to her and was about to say something, but Kotohime grabbed her by the hand and lead her upstairs.

* * *

"Gee, if I knew I was going to have company I would have prepared."

"I'm not really a company, just kind of a prisoner if you ask me."

"Are you implying I kidnapped you?"

"In a way."

"Well, that's not how it works!"

"Huh?"

"It made think of how I'm a princess, and in stories, don't they need some kinda knight in shining armor?"

"What are you saying?"

"Surely slaying youkais is like that of a knight?"

"How-"

"I guess I could make you my knight, I did capture you after all."

Reimu felt her cheeks turn red slightly, "no, it's not like that-"

"Is this what they call Stockholm syndrome?"

"N-NO!" Reimu had no idea how that embarrassed her more, but her cheeks turned a darker red.

"Hey, I was just kidding..." Kotohime faked a pout.

"Can we just change subject?"

"What to?" Kotohime asked before growing quiet, and Reimu did the same. Though it was strange to see Kotohime, usually loud and excitable, so quiet and sitting so still across from her.

"Uh...hey, didn't you collect certain things?"

The same excitement from before was shone, and Kotohime's eye seemed to light up, and she grinned wide. "Ah, yes, can I show you? I never really get to talk about them, or anything like that." She almost choked on her words due to excitement.

She went through shelfs and drawers, boxes and bowls, show Reimu everything she had to show. Some of the things were just different varieties of common items, while some where objects Reimu have never heard of and/or ever seen, many things she thought had been long forgotten, even a the littlest things she had held some value. It seemed strange to her at first, but the more she listened, the more interested she got. Seeing how some items were seemingly forgotten, or just not cared for by anyone but her, she understood why she'd keep them, but still, she'd never understand completely unless she was as passionate about such things as Kotohime is.

The more Kotohime went on, the more intrigued Reimu found herself being, listening carefully to everything she said, looking at every little detail of each and all items. They soon found themselves having a normal conversation, talking about memories, interests, laughing at jokes all the while sitting across from one another with cups of tea half drank in front of them. But time flies fast when you're distracted, and the young shrine maiden hadn't realized the sky outside was already starting to darken.

"Ah, it's getting late, I'll have to leave."

Kotohime gave a disappointed look, but she knew she couldn't keep her here forever, of course. "Oh, well, bye then..."

Reimu got up to leave, but stop when a hand grasped her arm.

"Wait!"

Reimu looked back at Kotohime, who had grabbed her arm. "We're...friends, right?"

Reimu felt a slight blush go across her face as she was stared at by Kotohime's worried and unsure but hopeful eyes, though she didn't know where it came from.  
Reimu smiled, "of course.", and Kotohime returned the gesture before hugging her. It was sudden for Reimu, though she wasn't too surprised seeing as Kotohime didn't seem shy at all when it came to showing such affection. And so she she hugged her back, normally one would rest their head on the others shoulder, but due to Kotohime kneeling as she did so with her head against Reimu's stomach, who held a hand on the back of Kotohime's head. Both said a goodbye, and Reimu left the small house was Kotohime waved farewell.

* * *

Not too long after Genji appeared, flying over towards Reimu. "Lady Reimu! Where have you been? Do I even need to explain how much time I've spent searching for you? Don't panic me like that ag-"

He was interrupted by Reimu petting his head, "Oh cool it, gramps, I was just making a friend."


End file.
